The invention relates to a method for grinding the mutually parallel edges of glass plates which can be transported past the rotatably driveable grinding tools in a continuous manner using a horizontal conveyor, wherein each grinding tool can be acted upon by a stream of cooling agent. The present invention also relates to a device for carrying out the method according to the invention.
Systems for grinding the edges of glass plates are known. In these systems, every edge of the glass plate is machined using at least three grinding tools disposed one behind the other. The structure of such a system is therefore relatively highly complex. The feed rate of the glass plate to be machined is relatively low due to the material, while the circumferential speeds of the grinding tools are relatively high. Due to the material, it is absolutely necessary to cool the grinding tools using a cooling agent during the grinding procedure. This cooling agent is supplied via a supply line, and the cooling agent is captured and prepared for further use.
The flat surfaces which determine the thickness of the glass plate are of particularly high quality and are provided with a coating of a high-quality material depending on the intended use. Due to the method used so far to supply cooling agent, cooling agent is unavoidably sprayed onto these flat surfaces. This results in an impairment of the surface and the coating, and rework is therefore required.
In the case of the systems known so far, the structure is highly complex since it comprises three grinding tools disposed one behind the other, and rework is required to attain the surface quality of the surface or the coating that determines the thickness of the glass plate.